totalna_porazka_the_bestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Ocalcie tę Totalną Porażkę!
Totalna Porażka: Piękny Bałagan Pahkitew - Odcinek 19 Chris: 'Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce... Clipy. '''Chris: '''Było wyzwanie muzyczne i uczestnicy musieli wybrać sobie piosenkę i ją zaśpiewać na bardzo dzikiej skale. Wyzwanie wygrali Thomas i Emily! Thomas i Tatiana wyglądali coraz romantyczniej... słodko xD '''Thomas i Tatiana: '''Chris... my to słyszymy -.- '''Chris: '''A tak, zapomniałem o tym, że jestem związany z tymi frajerami. :/ A to wszystko przez Chefa, który wysłał zaproszenie do pierwszego lepszego zespołu muzycznego -.- '''Chef: '''Sam mi kazałeś to zrobić! '''Chris: '''Ok, ok... Ostatecznie pożegnaliśmy Andreasa. Czy show przetrwa? A co najważniejsze... moja twarz? Żeby się tego dowiedzieć... oglądajcie... Totalną Porażkę: Pięknego Bałaganu Pahkitew!!! Ocean '''Chris: '''To już któraś godzina, którą przepłynęliśmy przez ocean... a to wszystko przez Chefa... -.- '''Chef: '''Chris ogarnij się! '''Thomas: '''Kurwa! Ogarnijcie się oboje, bo teraz najważniejsze jest teraz to, jak się uratować z tych więzów. '''Chris: '''Nie wiem, jakoś mi was nie szkoda :P '''Isabella: '''A twarzy i kasy za show, które przepadnie ci nie szkoda?! '''Chris: '''POMOCY!!! Na wyspie Pahkitew, Lato Widać wielką złotą wieżę ze złota. Wyspa zmieniła wygląd i teraz przypomina królewski dwór. Akcja przenosi się na sam szczyt wieży. Pan Golonka trzyma w ręku urządzenie, które zmienia (edytuje) wyspę. '''Pan Golonka: '''To się nazywa luksus... najlepsze, że nikt nie będzie w stanie ze mną już nigdy wygrać! '''Michael: '''Może ustawisz nam też jakieś kwatery? '''Exel: '''Też na to zasługujemy. '''Pan Golonka: '(śmiech) Chyba was pojebało! xD 'Exel: '''W takim razie się buntujemy! '''Michael: '''Zgłosimy cię do sądu! '''Pan Golonka: '''Ach, tak? xDDDD Zamroził ich. '''Pan Golonka: '''Nieładnie koledzy! Hehehe! xD Nagle przychodzą kamerzyści. '''Pan Golonka: '''Czas zacząć moje nowe show! <3 Jedz, jedz i jeszcze więcej jedz! Wchodzi do kuchni i w ciągu 30 sekund zjada wszystko z lodówki. '''Pan Golonka: '''I to by było na tyle! To show jest tysiąc razy lepsze od tej całej TP xD Żegnam! Potem położył się i zasnął. Ocean '''Chef: '''Coś czuję, że zbliża się niebezpieczeństwo. '''Chris: '''Ta... jasne (please) Bo się przestraszę xD Ben widzi coś. '''Ben: '''To są cztery olbrzymie rekiny!!! '''Reszta: '''NIE! AAAAAA!!! '''Tina: '''Weźcie tylko tą obok mnie (Emily) Resztę zostawcie!!! (proszę)! '''Chris: '''Czy kiedyś byłem w takim niebezpieczeństwie Chefie? '''Chef: '''Podczas 100 odcinka porwał cię Ezekiel i starał wrzucić cię do... '''Chris: '''Nie przypominaj mi o tym -.- '''Chef: '''A ty się strasznie wtedy bałeś ;D '''Isabella: '''Cóż za chwilę i tak umrzemy, więc... '''Chef: '''NIE, proszę NIE! Skoro to mają być nasze ostatnie chwile życia to chcę, żeby Isabella wiedziała, że te listy były ode mnie!!! I tak za chwilę umrzemy! '''Isabella: '''Warto wiedzieć. '''Fatih: '''Oby te rekiny były roślinożerne. '''Reszta: '''Hę? '''Fatih: '''Chyba są takie? (palm) Markus i Ben odmawiali paciorek. '''Thomas: '''Głupi program... Nagle Tatiana się obudziła. '''Thomas: '''No w końcu wstałaś! Grozi nam niebezpieczeństwo. '''Tatiana: '''Właśnie widzę... ten sznur wiązał chyba jakiś przedszkolak xD W ciągu 2 sekund wszystkich rozwiązała. A następnie rzuciła się na rekiny i zaczęła się z nimi bić. I wygrała z nimi. '''Thomas: '''Kocham! <3 '''Tatiana: '''Co się tak gapicie? xD '''Fatih: '''No! To było niezłe! '''Tina: '''Przynajmniej żyjemy, ale brakuje mi jedzenia. Głodna jestem. '''Emily: '''Nie udawaj takiej kretynki przed TV! '''Tina: '''Grrr... Chciała się na nią rzucić, ale Isabella ją powstrzymała. '''Isabella: '''Spokojnie Tina! Najpierw się z tego wydostańmy, ale dopiero potem zemsta. '''Tina: '''Ok. Gdzie my w ogóle jesteśmy? '''Fatih: ' (Rozejrzał się) Jesteśmy na pewno daleko od brzegu. Chris sprawdził na swój GPS. 'Chris: '''Kilkanaście kilometrów oddaleni od Pahkitew. Słabiutko. '''Reszta: '''Nie pocieszasz. Fatih coś zauważył. '''Fatih: '''O rety! Czy to przypadkiem nie jest... FA-ROTIH!? :O '''Reszta: '''Co!? Wyspa Pahkitew, Jesień '''Pan Golonka: '''Szybciej moi robo-poddani... jestem głodny! -.- Usłużyli mu. '''Pan Golonka: '''Uwielbiam życie, jak król... Usunął pory roku i wprowadził wieczny letni klimat na wyspie Pahkitew. '''Pan Golonka: '''Moja wieża i ja jesteśmy niepokonani! (demoniczny śmiech)! Co by jeszcze tu wprowadzić hmmm... Ocean '''Isabella: '''FA-ROTIH? Co to takiego? '''Fatih: '''Róbcie to co ja! Zaczął charakterystycznie machać. '''Emily: '''Co wam szkodzi... zróbcie z siebie większych idiotów xD Tina przywaliła Emily w szczękę. '''Tina: '''Cicho być mi tu. Zaczęli machać razem z nim. Po chwili statek piracki zaczął wciągać ich tratwę. ... '''Thomas: '''Czyżby to był statek piracki? '''Tatiana: '''Na taki wygląda. Nagle zjawia się dwóch piratów. '''Pirat nr 1: '''Ahoj załogo! Co was tu sprowadza!? '''Isabella: '''Chris? Powiedz coś, bo dobrze znasz akcent piratów. '''Chris: '''Sorry, ale gardło mnie boli... (kaszle) '''Chef: '''Ta... jasne (please) '''Pirat nr 2: '''Witać, że nie są zbyt rozmowni. Chyba trza ich nakarmić rekinom xD '''Pirat nr 1: '''Albo nakarmić rekinami xD '''Markus: '(przełknął ślinę) To co robimy? 'Tina: '''Nie ruszamy się. '''Pirat nr 2: '''Ale tak czy inaczej to rekiny się nimi nie najedzą, bo to tylko skóra i kości! '''Fatih: '''Jack - Ty i te twoje żarty xDDD '''Piraci: '''Kapitan Fatih!? :O '''Uczestnicy: '''What!? :O '''Fatih: '(po piracku) Jasne starzy towarzysze! A co, myśleliście, że opuściłem was na dobre? ;D Uściskali się. '''Pirat Joker: '''Wiedziałem, że wrócisz... i nie martw się! Ten twój statek jest w dobrym stanie! ;D '''Fatih: '''Wiedziałem komu go dać pod opiekę. :) A kibelek zwierzeń jest wolny? ;D '''Pirat Jack: '''Ehe! '''Fatih: Ach, ten mój FA-ROFIH się nigdy nie starzeje! Tak, w wieku 7 lat założyłem z moimi kolegami piracką załogę i zbudowaliśmy ten statek. Ach, podróżowaliśmy po morzu Śródziemnym, szukaliśmy skarbów i ratowaliśmy damy z opresji... to było fajne :') Jednak, gdy w wieku 15 lat wyleciałem z Turcji... to wszystko przepadło. Fajnie ich widzieć po 4 latach. :) Pirat Jack: '''A ci to co za jedni? '''Fatih: '''Kumple! Ale nie wszyscy! Widzicie tą sztywną? (pokazuje na Emily) '''Pirat Joker: '''Co z nią? '''Fatih: '''Potrafi być groźniejsza niż ptasia grypa podczas snu. '''Pirat Joker: '''O! To niedobrze... będę miał na nią swoje jedyne oko. Jack przynosi Fatihowi czapkę kapitana piratów, strój i hak. '''Fatih: '''Dzięki Jack! '''Isabella: '''Fatih czemu nie wspomniałeś o tym w swoim opisie? '''Fatih: '''Bo, jak każdy pirat... zapomniałem o tym xDDD '''Tatiana: '''Zapytaj tych swoich znajomych o podwózkę na wyspę Pahkitew. '''Kapitan Fatih: '''Koledzy spod jednego masztu... gdzież jest tamta wyspa? '''Pirat Joker: '''Któraż to? '''Kapitan Fatih: '''Ta Pahkitew - straszne dziwadło z niej xD '''Pirat Joker: '''A, to ta! Wiemy! '''Chris: '''Cudownie, a teraz poproś ich, by tam nas zawieźli. Fatih poszedł do steru. '''Kapitan Fatih: '''Ja was tam wyślę załogo! '''Tina: Na widok Fatiha, jako kapitana pirackiego statku... dostałam gęsiej skórki xD Fatih zobaczył, jak Thomas i Tatiana ze sobą romantycznie rozmawiają. Fatih: 'Jack! Zaprowadź tą dwójkę do specjalnego pokoju dla zakochanych! Pronto! '''Tatiana i Thomas: 'Że gdzie?! Jack tą dwójkę zaprowadził do tego miejsca. '''Tina: '''Fatih przedtem byłeś słodki, ale teraz jesteś... '''Emily: '''Eee... nie... eee... fuu... słaba jesteś. '''Tina: '''Chcesz dostać znowu w zęby? Pokiwała głową na nie. '''Isabella: '''A tak poza tym gdzie Markus i Ben? ... Ben i Markus spacerują po statku. Starają się otworzyć drzwi od romantycznego pokoju. '''Markus: '''Kurde zamknięte... :/ '''Ben: '''Tak bardzo chcesz wiedzieć co robią? '''Markus: '''Ehe... xD A ty nie? :O '''Ben: '''Eee... no trochę xD Ben zrobił parę kroków. '''Ben: '''Okno jest otwarte. '''Markus: '''O. Co za przypadek. Podeszli do okna. I zobaczyli Tatianę i Thomasa na łóżku. '''Markus i Ben: '''Aaaaa!!! Z przerażania wyskoczyli ze statku. ... Jednak bezpieczne wylądowali na jakimś pontonie. '''Markus: '''To było straszne! Nawet Ben nie jest w stanie powiedzieć co się tam działo! '''Ben: '''Po prostu czysty seks, ale pojawiły się również zagrywki z brudnego seksu. To było niezłe. '''Markus: '''Myślałem, że to będzie mniej straszne. '''Ben: '''Właśnie się oddalamy od statku, a to znaczy tylko jedno... '''Markus i Ben: '''Jest źle! POMOCY!!! ... '''Tatiana: '''Słyszałeś to co ja? '''Thomas: '''Tak, ale walić to. To na czym skończyliśmy? '''Tatiana: '''A, już wiem. Kontynuowali. '''Thomas: Tej nocy na łóżku nie zapomnę nigdy... ta laska jest niesamowita! Na wyspie Pahkitew, Noc Pan Golonka: '''Czy jestem przystojny? Jasne, że jesteś! A kochacie mnie? Kochamy i uważamy cię za najpiękniejszego człowieka na Świecie! I TAK MA BYĆ! Parę pytań sobie jeszcze zadał i zasnął. Ocean, Noc '''U Bena i Markusa Markus: '''Czuję się samotnie. :/ '''Ben: '''Ta... trzeba było nie trząść tak portkami. Ben wyłowił dwie pary wioseł. '''Ben: '''Co za przypadek. Łap. Rzucił Markusowi wiosło. '''Markus: '''Trza ich teraz dogonić. '''Ben: '''Ma się rozumieć. ... '''Na statku Kapitan Fatih: 'Nasz towarzysz Jack prowadzi statek, a ja zaprosiłem was tu wszystkich na ucztę, którą dla was przygotowałem, w końcu trza uczcić powrót na statek. '''Tatiana: '''Pyszne! '''Chris: '''Słyszysz, nie to co twoje żarcie :P Chef wrzucił głowę Chrisa do zupy. Emily spróbowała. '''Emily: '''KURDE! Czy ja połknęłam właśnie czerwoną mrówkę!? '''Reszta: '(Śmiech)!!! Fatih i Tina przybijają żółwika. Emily nie wytrzymała i pobiegła do toalety. '''Emily: (Zwróciła) Zapłacą mi za to! Zapłacą i będą mnie błagać o litość! (zwróciła) Pirat Joker: '''Nie wyszedłeś z formy z gotowaniem ser Fatih :) '''Kapitan Fatih: '''Thx! '''Isabella: '''A gdzie są Markus i Ben? '''Thomas: '''Racja! Gdzie oni są? '''Kapitan Fatih: '''Znajdą się! Bądźcie dobrej myśli! Kontynuowali ucztę. '''Isabella: Markus i Ben to spoko kumple i dlatego się martwię. Poza tym porozmawiałam z Chefem o nas i on już wie, że z tego nic nie będzie, ale przyjaźń może być. Chef: Ma dziewczyna charakter i nie ukrywa co czuje. Życzę jej, by poznała godnego jej chłopaka. Jeżeli Chris to wyłapie to już po nim. Po zjedzeniu uczty uczestnicy, Chef, Chris grali z piratami w kości, a Fatih sterował statkiem. Kapitan Fatih: 'Robi się jasno załogo! To oznacza, że to już czwarta! :D '''Chris: '''Są ważniejsze rzeczy... np. co zrobić bym nauczył się rzucać tymi kośćmi -.- '''Chef: '''Ha! I kolejna runda dla mnie! '''Thomas: '''Nie na długo. ;D '''Kapitan Fatih: '''Widzę ląd!!! '''Reszta: '''O, tak!!! Zobaczyli wyspę. '''Chris: '''To mi nie wygląda na wyspę Pahkitew... '''Tatiana: '''A mi pachnie nią, więc to jest wyspa Pahkitew. Widzą wieżę. '''Tina: '''Ale się ten grubas urządził. -.- '''Isabella: '''Jest brzeg! Uczestnicy, Chris i Chef weszli na brzeg wyspy Pahkitew. '''Fatih: '''Dzięki za wszystko koledzy! '''Jack: '''Drobiazg, trzymaj się! '''Joker: '''Powodzenia! Pożegnali się, po czym statek z Jackiem i Jokerem odpłynął. Na wyspie Pahkitew '''Fatih: '''A co tutaj się stało? '''Isabella: '''Wygląda na to, że... '''Chris: '''Ta... dostała się ta gruba menda do mojego kontrolera wyspy. '''Reszta: '''Serio!? ... Pan Golonka patrzy na to co się dzieje na dole z wieży. ... Nagle na telebimie powieszonym na wieży wyświetla się twarz Pana Golonki. '''Chris: '''Ty... -.- '''Pan Golonka: '''Błahahaha!!! Tak, ja! :D '''Chris: '''Oddaj wyspę! Jest moja! '''Emily: '''A w szczególności show, w którym wygram! '''Tina: '''Ta... jasne. (ironia) Thomas i Tatiana rozmyślali strategię. '''Pan Golonka: '''O! I jeszcze, żeby wam popsuć humory to... ;D Coś ustawił. I nagle woda zalała ich buty. '''Chef: '''Ludzie! Co się dzieje?! '''Isabella: '''Poziom wody się podnosi! '''Tatiana: '''Chyba raczej poziom wyspy się obniża. '''Tina: '''Ludzie -> Trzeba iść do wieży! Pobiegli w stronę wieży. '''Thomas: '''Kurde! Zamknięte! (fuu)! '''Tatiana: '''Kurwa! -.- Trzeba wpisać jakieś hasło... nie lubię tego... '''Isabella: '''To musi być coś związanego z życiem tego debila. Chris -> Pomożesz? '''Chris: '''Wiecie? Jakoś mi się nie chce :P Nagle woda zaczęła zalewać ich kolana. '''Tina: '''Umrzemy wszyscy, a szczególnie ty Chris! '''Chris: '''Eh... dobra! Wiem, że jego hodowany komar wabi się... Komar xD Isabella wpisała Komar i drzwi od wieży się otworzyły. '''Isabella: '''Bingo! To co teraz nas czeka? Popatrzyli na kolosalną liczbę schodów. '''Thomas: '''JPRDL!!! Woda już ich prawie całych zatapiała. '''Isabella: '''O nie! :( '''Tina: '''Jestem za młoda, by umierać!!! '''Chris: '''Chefie! Ratuj mnie! '''Chef: '''SPADAJ! '''Tatiana: '''Spokój! Ma przy sobie sprzęt z wciągającą liną (na wszelkie wypadki), więc, jak się wszyscy tylko złapiemy Chefa to będziemy na samej górze! '''Reszta: '''OK, ale szybko! '... Pan Golonka jadł sobie pączki. Pan Golonka: 'Pewnie już się utopili. Wyłączył podnoszenie wody. '''Pan Golonka: '''Mam zamiar tu mieszkać na zawsze i zostać władcą najpierw tej wyspy, a potem Świata! (demoniczny śmiech) Ocean Markus i Ben wciąż pływają na pontonie. '''Ben: '''Jak tam się czujesz? '''Markus: '''Ujdzie. A tam? '''Ben: '''Mam tylko nadzieję, że przyjaciołom nic się nie dzieje :/ '''Markus: '''Ziomek! A to co?! :O Wskazał na wyspę. '''Ben: '''Widząc, że wieżowce nie rosną na takich wyspach to... wyspa Pahkitew! '''Markus: '''Przyśpieszmy! Przyśpieszyli. Wyspa Pahkitew Pan Golonka oglądał sobie TV i jak zwykle jadł. Nagle zadzwonił dzwonek. '''Pan Golonka: '''O! To pewnie pizza <3 Otworzył drzwi. I wyskoczył Chris. '''Chris: '''Ha! I mamy cię :P '''Pan Golonka: '''Wy :O To niemożliwe! '''Chris: '''A jednak ;D Pan Golonka rzucił się na Chrisa. Po czym zaczęli się bić. '''Isabella: '''Co powinniśmy w takiej sytuacji zrobić? '''Tatiana: '''A tego to nie wiem xD Nagle Pan Golonka zgniótł swoim ciałem Chrisa. '''Chris: '''Aaa!!! Zabierzcie go!!! Proszę!!! '''Chef: '''A obiecasz podwyżkę? ;D '''Thomas: '(palm) Co za debile... Thomas uniósł Pana Golonkę i z całej siły zrzucił z wieży. 'Pan Golonka: '''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!! I tak Pan Golonka przepadł. '''Chris: '''Auć... i dobrze mu tak. '''Emily: '''I widocznie tylko ja pomyślałam o anulowaniu tych zmian na wyspie :P Ustaliła na anulowanie zmian. '???: 'Topienie centrum (wieży) wyspy rozpoczęte! Wieża zaczęła się topić. '???: 'Przekształcanie wyspy w pierwotny wygląd zakończona! '''Tina: '''Głupi ma zawsze szczęście. -.- '''Chris: '''No masz ci los... '''Isabella: '''To będzie dziś ceremonia? '''Chris: '''Skoro wszyscy się przyłożyliście do uratowania wyspy to postanowiłem, że nikt dziś nie odpadnie! '''Uczestnicy: '''JUHU!!! TAK! Nagle na wyspę przypływają Ben i Markus. '''Ben: '''Sorry, ale spadliśmy ze statku! '''Markus: '''I wtedy musieliśmy się tu dostać na własną rękę. '''Ben: '''Ale na całe szczęście byłem ze swoim ziomkiem Markusem! '''Markus: '''Jak bez takiego kolegi, jak Ben, bym nie mógł dojść do siebie. :/ Ben i Markus uściskali się przyjaźnie. '''Chris: '''Ben i Markus! '''Ben i Markus: '''Tak? '''Chris: '''Skoro jako jedyni nie uczestniczyliście podczas ratowania wyspy to... JEDNO Z WAS DZIŚ WYLECI!!! '''Uczestnicy: '(szok)! Ceremonia, Zima 'Chris: '''Ach! Tęskniłem za tym zimowym, wieczornym klimatem <3 Prawie każdy z was dziś się spisał: *Emily -> Naprawiła wygląd wyspy *Fatih -> Zapewnił nam wypasową wycieczkę swoim statkiem *Thomas -> Skopał tyłek Panu Golonce *Tatiana -> Jej narzędzia pomogły nam dość na szczyt *Tina -> Wybiłaś szczękę Emily co było bardzo zabawne xD *i Isabella -> Motywowałaś nas czy coś w ten deseń *Ale Markus i Ben nic nie zrobili! NIC! I tylko na nich można oddać dziś głos. Do roboty ;D '... Chris: 'Oddaliście już głosy! Stosunkiem głosów... 5-3 odpada... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..'MARKUS! Markus: 'Cóż. Tu moja przygoda się kończy. Miło było przeżyć taką przygodę. Będę was wspominał dobrze. '''Thomas: '''Trzymaj się ziom! '''Isabella: '''Spełnij swoje marzenie o byciu olimpijczykiem. ;) '''Markus: '''Dzięki Isa! Dzięki wszystkim! Wygraj to Ben! '''Ben: 'Żegnaj brachu! Uściskali się. Po czym Markus udał się do Armaty Wstydu. ... '''Chris: '''To na razie Markus. '''Markus: '''Nara Chris! Wystrzelił go. '''Chris: '''I tak dobiega końca ten dziwny odcinek. Co wydarzy się następnym razem? Dowiecie się tego oglądając następne odcinki... '''Totalnej Porażki: Pięknego Bałaganu Pahkitew!!! KONIEC Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Sigur'a Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Pięknego Bałaganu Pahkitew